VMBQ-Z7 MX7 Carnage
|developed into= |height=19.52 meters |power plant=*"Venom" Chaos Particle Drives |armaments=*"Igelstellung II" Enhanced 88mm Multi-Barrel CIWS *"Yamata no Orochi" Custom Dual Kotetsumaru Vibro-Katanas x 8 *Type 71 beam rifle x 2 |system features=*"Great Asura" Infected Sub-Arm System *Weapon Leg Storage Unit x 2 *Luna Thruster System |unique aspects=*Atmospheric Flight |optional equipment= |armour=*Phase Shift Armor *Infected Titanium Alloy |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in torso |known pilots= |affiliation=Forsaken |universe=Zero Era }}The VMBQ-Z7 MX7 Carnage (aka Avenger Gundam, Infected Green Astray) are one of the basic units of the Forsaken and was formerly, the after being infected with the TZ7F-D2Z "Hydra" Virus that disfigures it into a monstrous weapon. Technology & Combat Characteristics After the MBF-P04 Astray Green Frame was infected by the Hydra Virus, it has undergone structural changes and has been modelled into more of a mass production mobile suit than it was before. They surpassed their older model with higher combat skills then the every major range in battle. They are referred as the elite guard due to the famous "Great" Asuka mode, which enables to carry 6 katanas at once well 2 others are mounted on the elbows of the mobile suit during combat. They also carry a larger bulky type 71 beam rifle attached to their wrists so it fire without dropping its weapon. Armaments *'"Yamata no Orochi" Custom Dual Kotetsumaru Vibro-Katanas' :A pair of very destructive vibro-katanas that are named after the legendary Japanese deity, Izanagi, and his wife, Izanami. They are used for close range combat. These weapons are also capable of cutting through shields and barriers alike. :A beam weapon mounted along the two edges of the blade which heats up the metal to the temperature of 1500°C, the beam itself reaches a temperature of 4000°C, hot enough to melt solid carbon. Each of the blades are equipped along the body carries 2 on the elbow and six of them weapons rack in the legs. *'Infected Type 71 beam rifle' :The infected version of the type 71 beam rifle is the standard ranged beam weapon of the Orb military and later the forsaken after the forsaken infected the astray color series in the vaults. The beam rifle fires an energy beam that is highly effective against most targets, such as mobile suits and some degrees of mobile armor. The beam rifle also has a heavy setting on it which can fire much more powerful shot but lacks the rapid fire than before and still powerful enough to destroy an enemy unit with a single shot. *'"Igelstellung II" Enhanced 88mm Multi-Barrel CIWS' :Mounted in the Carnage's head are two "Igelstellung II" 88mm multi-barrel CIWS guns. These light projectile weapons are used to intercept missiles and to destroy lightly armored vehicles, although it is classified as Anti Air weapon. System Features *'Luna Thruster System' : The newest system is attached to the back and feet are a thruster unit that uses high grade thrusters to maximize speed, they are shown to out pace most variations of Zaku warrior series. *'"Great Asura" Infected Sub-Arm System' :This system is built into the mobile suits arms which lets it switch in-between two different modes, the normal hands or blade-hand mode. Operational History Classified file about Operational. Notes & Trivia *The Japanese name Orochi 大蛇 derives from Old Japanese woröti (with a regular o- from wo- shift, Miller 1971:25-7), but its etymology is enigmatic. Besides this ancient Orochi reading, the kanji 大蛇 are commonly pronounced daija "big snake; large serpent". *In Hinduism, the asuras (Sanskrit: असुर) is non-suras, a different group of power-seeking deities besides the suras, sometimes considered naturalists, or nature-beings, in constant battle with the devas. They also are referred to as low-ranking Delites in Hinduism. Category:Forsaken Category:Mass Production Mobile Suits